


Math

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka really hates math.





	Math

**Author's Note:**

> 2018-04-21 09:54am to 10:06am

Despite the beautiful day Tezuka Kunimitsu was ready to pull his hair out.

He was sitting in a park, pieces of paper scattered all over the blanket because he simply couldn't focus on that damn math assignment.

He wasn't good at math to begin with. It was one of the subjects where he had to study the most just to pass.

Trying not to scream in frustration he settled for a semi-loud growl and ripped the next sheet out of the folder.

A shadow fell over him.

"Want some help?"

When he looked up, he looked right into the eyes of Rikkaidai's trickster.

Again trying not to scream, and not to growl this time, he managed almost polite tones when finally answering.

"I'm fine. Thank you." 

Niou being Niou of course didn't accept this as an answer and pushed more than a few papers out of the way before settling down and plugging the infuriating book out of his hands.

"Doesn't look too bad. How far are you?"

Tezuka indicated the mess with a frown.

"Right. How about you take a long draught of water from that bottle over there while I get a fresh sheet of paper and then we'll try again."

-

When Tezuka left the quiz paper on the desk after just a few minutes his math teacher looked mildly surprised but nodded for him to leave.

As soon as he was a few steps away he pulled out his phone, typing a short message. Pushing the send button, it didn't take longer than 10 seconds before an answer arrived. 

'You owe me dinner.'

Smiling a little, he typed back.

'Seven. Same place. Dress nicely.'


End file.
